The Flutist
by georgemartin
Summary: Follow the story of a humble and musically talented shinobi as he rises through the ranks of his village watch as he defeats his opponents through diplomacy and sound


**Chapter 1**

Naruto Uzumaki wasn't like most children who would rather run around a park yelling and screaming and in general having a good time, no he would rather be sitting under a tree or better yet sitting up in the canopy of the great trees of the Hidden leaf village above the Hokage monument looking out over the village, he didn't have a reason for it he just felt...comfortable and content he also enjoyed the company of the birds and other animals that made the tree tops their home. For some reason he could always tell when an animal or animals were happy, sad or nervous meaning something bad was about to happen, when he felt the feeling of nervousness radiating from the animals he always made sure to make himself scarce from the area as quickly as possible.

Naruto Uzumaki a Platnium blonde like the Yamanaka with smooth shoulder length hair that had two bangs framing his face reaching his chin with some strips of white bandage wrapping around them and another two shorter and thinner bangs falling over his eyes reaching his nose, smiled contentedly at the hidden leaf at sunset. he just didn't care at that moment he was now homeless, which was in no way his fault at least he didn't think it.

all he was told by the orphanage father was that he was to old and that they couldn't afford to house him, now normally any normal 6 year old would have started crying and kicking up a fuss over it but Naruto was genuinely curious asked why causing the ex shinobi orphanage father to sigh and take him to another room which housed new borns that would need a wet nurse said sadly "Naruto we just recieved 3 new borns whose parents were killed in recent mission."

Naruto being the abnormal child he was smiled gently and gently brushed his finger tips along one of the babies faces tracing its jaw line looked up at one of the only two people who genuinly cared for him and nodded "Okay Father Hitoshi I will pack my things and leave tonight."

that was all Naruto said before looking at the babies one last time and left with a bag that held an old scroll on chakra and what it was, a pouch of old blunt senbon, and a spare set of clothing that could be considered rags.

now thats why he was on the top of the second lord hokages head looking at the village he loved. sighing he turned to walk back into a wooded area that he remembered housed some of the oldest and biggest trees in the village and home to the first tree of the village planted by the hands of both Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha, moving swiftly along the forest floor without making a sound that would disturb the small animals that made the place their home as he was he caught a glimpse of something sparkling in the undergrowth.

wondering what it was Naruto slowly and cautiously stepped over to the bush that was hidding the shinny object. Crouching down he gently pushed aside some of the leaves that obscured the object from veiw.

reaching in Naruto pulled what seemed to be a box that was about 1 meter long by a meter wide and about a foot deep and had some ornate jewelled designs covering the surface that shined in the setting sun, sitting down in front of the box Naruto looked at it puzzled and said aloud to the animals who he knew were just as curious as he was judging by the vibe he was getting "what in the world is this and how have I never seen of noticed it before, do you guys have any idea?" he said posing a question to the woodland creatures.

Knowing he wasn't going to get a reply he saw some grime cover the lid and used his hand to wipe it away. when his hand was black and green from the grime he saw a small passage of writing on the lid had been revealed _'He whose blood and heart are noble and pure with consious clean and will of steal, shall be able to unlock the secrets of this box, if he who is noble and pure touch the Clasp of souls then the box will heed thee as it's new lord and unlock.'_

Naruto after reading the passage looked at the extremely decrotive clasp on the front lip of the box and placed his left hand on it. after keeping his hand over the clasp for a minute he removed it and huffed at not having the box open before his eyes widened as he watched the clasp glowed and the light run along various invisible lines and go to other various jewels that were inlaid in the box until all 20 jewels that were either on the sides or top were glowing all the different colours of the rainbow.

the glowing then died down which was followed by an audible click and what he thought he heard was a voice on the wind that sounded eerily of mix between Mito Uzumaki and Toka Senju (not that he knows what they sound like) _'thank you'_

Opening up the box he found well a 35 cm long bamboo flute with different marking all along the length of the flute. Next to the flute was a couple of scrolls on how to play a flute, there was also a pouch full of bells on the end of string and senbon picking up the pouch Naruto added his own senbon to his new set and tied it around his right thigh and to his amazement he didn't hear a single tolling from any of the bells looking back in the box he found two jutsu scrolls one called **Sosai-on** (offsetting sound) and the other **chakura kyōka-on** (chakra enhancing music) moving the scrolls he saw a passage of writing underneath _'he who masters the five scrolls and songs shall unlock more power to protect those he cherishes'_

smiling at the passage Naruto placed everything back in the right places and closed the box up tight before picking up the large yet surprisingly light box and taking it back to his little den well some would say den but he prefers meditation spot where he just sits and takes in all that is happening around him.

Getting back to his spot which was nestled inbetween the large roots of the first tree and it's sibling trees that were planted a day later where in the middle bathed in a stream of sunlight that broke through the canopy was a small log and ring of stones where a fire had been set once before. placing the box next to the log he reopened the box and pulled out the flute and one of the books and started learning and teaching himself how to play the flute.

 **the next day**

waking up in the tree tops of the second tree of the four great trees he jumped down from the truly behemoth tree and landed softly on the ground, if you asked how he did it he wouldn't be able to tell you he just could he according to father Hitoshi who saw the young boy jump from atop a much smaller tree sensed Naruto using his chakra naturally as if instinct told him to channel it to his feet. All he remembers from that day was that Father Hitoshi decided to teach him and some of the other Orphans how to use Chakra and what it was giving them basic control exercises like sticking a leaf to their foreheads or floating a stone in the palm of their hand. In truth Naruto could at the age of five walk up the trees of the village comfortably and jump through the treetops with the grace of a squrriel, or a kage level ninja.

Landing on the ground Naruto sat down by the box and like always when he came or awoke out here in the presence of the four great trees of the village he always found small pile of fruit ranging from apples to berries and even some nuts for protien.

eating his fill Naruto picked up his new box and ran up the trunk of the first tree and hid it in the higher part of the canopy and smiled at duo of squrriels and woodpeckers "hello there friends would you be kind enough to watch this for me while I am in town?"

now if anyone saw him they would think he was a little loopy but that wasn't the case Naruto could tell what the animals were thinking to an extent through their feelings and the feelings the four little woodland criters were giving off was determination and happiness. giving them one of his gentle smiles Naruto gently stroked the feathers of the woodpeckers and the fur of the squirrels before leaping from tree branch to tree branch until he was out of the wooded area and headed for the third Hokages building in the center of town to see if he was able to help him with living arrangememnts granted he loved the wild life and calm peacefulness of the forest he still needed a place to live and money to buy food.

jumping along the rooves of the village Naruto drew closer and closer to the big red building enjoying the wind rushing through his hair and hitting him in the face as he raced quicker and quicker travelling at chunin level speeds which amazed a passing Anbu squad who knew the kid and what he held but held no grudges because for some reason whenever he was around everything seemed that much more peaceful, a cat masked Anbu turned to her teammates a snake, dog and wolf masked teammates and smiled behind her mask "You know he may one day be the fastest in the village"

Dog just shook his head knowing who Naruto's father was "You have no idea"

Wolf chuckled also knowing who the boys father was and nodded his head.

Snake just looked at the back of the speeding 6 year old who they saw had a smile on his face and couldn't help but envy how the boy everyone hated except a few was able to smile like that and look so...so at peace with himself but then gained puzzled look "Ah since when can six year olds mold chakra so efficiantly and roof hop?"

Cat just giggled and wolf and dog chuckled as they took off at similar speeds intent of finishing their patrol. the snake seeing her teammates weren't answering jumped off after them.

Naruto reaching the Hokages tower landed on the balcony outside the Hokages office and was about to jump down to street level and enter the proper way when he heard the window open and their stood in the now open window was the smiling withered old face of the third Hokage who loved everyone on the village puffing on his pipe said "Ah young Naruto Uzumaki I see you have come along way since Hitoshi taught you and the others about chakra and controling it...I must say that was some impressive areiel feats you pulled off before and at chunin speeds no less well done..."

Naruto turning to face his Hokage fully bowed in respect and at the compliement he was given "Thank you Lord Hokage, but I was just enjoying the mornings cool crisp breeze it's so calming"

the third smiled his grandfatherly smile and nodded "Yes quite right my boy but do come in I feel you have a question for this old man...yes?"

Naruto nodded "I do Lord Hokage, but it can wait surely there are other people with more pressing matters than my own"

the Hokage shook his head and insisted with his smile turning sly "Now what sort of Hokage would I be if I didn't invest and listen to the words of the villages future generation of Shinobi and what sort of Hokage would I be if I couldn't house future protectors of the will of fire who was recently made homeless because of council budget cuts to the Orphanage" he sighed wearily at the mention of the council.

Naruto being speechless that his leader knew of his dream to protect the village and that he was homeless through no fault of his own or the orphanages nodded and stepped through the window when the third moved back to his seat.

when Naruto entered the office he made sure to close the window before shyly moving to a seat in front of the Hokages desk, all the while giving off a presence of serenity and peace that made the Hokage puff on his pipe close his eyes and smile a truly gently smile that didn't befit the most highly skilled killer in the leaf village.

in the shadows of the office and up in the rafters the Hokages personal Anbu were all relaxing slightly as they felt the same feeling wash over them a certain turtle masked shinobi standing by the entrance covered in the chamelion jutsu sighed _'yes this boy's spring time youth and flames will burn brighter than any before YOSH I can feel it.'_

the other Anbu in various other position for some reason felt indebted to the boy for being able to release the stress they had built up even if only for a short while.

the third opening his eyes looked at Naruto "I take it you wanted to talk about living arangements and joining the academy in the new year with the others your age?"

Naruto nodded his head "Yes, but if...if it is to much trouble I can work around the village tending to the parks and forest areas"

Hiruzen smiled at the boy "nonsense Naruto it is no trouble at all, like I said before what sort of Kage would I be if I didn't help out one of my future shinobi, if it is shelter then I will provide you with shelter, if you need a ninja education then I will make dammed sure you get into the academy and if you need money or food then I will give you D-rank missions or a job to do so you can get money so you can buy food...it is my duty Naruto-kun to look after everyone in the village be it a member of a clan right down to the youngest orphan, it is how the will of fire and the village has survived because we kage past present and future will always see the village inhabitants as our children as our family understand"

Naruto nodded at hearing that and felt tears well up in the corners of his eyes. Hiruzen seeing this walked from behind his desk and knelt in front of the boy and pulled him into a hug "I will help everyone Naruto from giving them a place to call home or if it is as simple as a hug I will always be here for my village, and when I am gone it will be up to the fifth hokage and yourself to pass the will of fire, the will to love protect, cherish and fight for the village and fight for the biggest family you are ever going to be apart of"

Naruto nodded "Thank you, not many people like me and hearing that come from you is really nice...thank you"

Hiruzen nodded and let go of the boy and straigtened up before holding out his hand for Naruto to take, Taking his hand Naruto looked up at him and new in that moment he would do what his old leader asked him to he would fight and protect village and will of fire from all who oppose the ideal. "Lord Hokage where are we going?"

Hiruzen with his smile never fading _'To do something I should have last night and many days before this..._ Naruto time to get you some shinobi equipment, clothing and to show you to your new home in the very spot where you first met me... _Kushina, Minato forgive this silly old man who is trying to right his wrongs.'_

Naruto trying to remember what he ment gasped "wait but I first met you under the shade of the First tree and her sisters that place is sacred ground to the village I couldn't."

Hiruzen shook his head "That's where your wrong Naruto, even I can see it, but most of the people in the village have forgotten where the roots of village were first laid and the First tree and her sisters have been lonely for to long and got to the point where I noticed them start to lose their luster and colour that was until I found you as an unassuming 4 year old sleeping in the Firsts embrace and for the first time in so many years lady first and her sisters allowed the sun to shine through the canopy bringing life back to it Naruto, this village needs to be reminded of who founded us and where we were founded it wasn't here but over there in the grove of heroes and here and here" he pointed at Naruto's heart and head to make sure the boy understood what he was talking about."

Naruto nodded his head and smiled his gently innocent smile "Can we please head off now lord Hokage."

Hiruzen nodded "Of course Naruto...of course we can." he then left with the boy in a puff of smoke.

the Anbu left in the room all thought one thing _'lord third Hokage is right...as the village protectors we have failed...but if their is one thing I am going to protect is that smile and teach the will of fire properly.'_

outside an unassuming building in the market district with the only decoration being two Kunai crossing each other, Naruto who was a little curious looked up and down the street then back at the building before looking at Hiruzen "Ah Lord Hokage why is the shop hiding, does it not like others seeing it?"

Hiruzen surprised at what Naruto said shook his head "Gosh no Naruto, the shop keeper is a friend of mine who fought with me in the first and second wars and he only sells to those skilled enough to see through his genjutsu which I must say is surprising since you saw through it and without any training. But this proves my theory that you are indeed worthy of entering this shop."

Naruto nodded his head and opened the door of the shop and walked in with the thirds withered gaze telling him to go in and that it was alright.

entering the shop all Naruto could do was gaze in awe at the multitude of different weapons, clothing and brushes and ink pots. he then turned when he saw a man of equal age to his Hokage walking over to them with a cane to help him.

"Hmhmhahaha I must be getting rusty, Hiruzen you old monkey what brings you and this young wimper snapper to my emporium of all things ninja related hmm" said the old man pointing his cane at the two of them.

Naruto not believing the man spoke like that to the Hokage of all people gawked at the man, while Hiruzen chuckled "Ahh good to see you again Kenja, as for why we are here that is simple Naruto-kun needs some new clothing and ninja supplies before I take him to his new home."

Kenja nodded and looked at Naruto behind massive eyebrows that seemed to obscure his eyes from sight "Hm well then young man what should we be sorting out first equipment or clothing?"

Naruto shrugged "sorry Kenja-san but I wouldn't know where to start, but I'm sure with your knowledge you could point me in the right direction."

Kenja hearing the answer laughed "Hohohohoho Hiruzen we got ourselves a keeper this one hold on while I call my wife she will explain the different ninja arts while I look around for some clothing and bring out some various things for you to look at...oh but first my boy what does your ninja pouch hold?"

Naruto smiling and knowing the man was trying to help unstrapped his pouch and opened it revealing the bells and bell mounted senbon, Kenja looked at Hiruzen intrigued for a moment _'heh musical jutsu eh well now I know what he leans toward this should be easier.'_ he then toddled away and said rather loudly "Chie come down here please we have a young man needing a lesson!"

Chie, Kenja wife came from a back room dressed in an elegant kimono and was just as old as her husband and just like her name suggested looked like she had lots of wisdom to pass on. when she saw Hiruzen she smiled before looking at Naruto with a gently smile that matched his own, grabbing a chair from behind the counter sat down "Ah Hiruzen-sama a pleasure as always and you have bought along such a eager looking young boy...what is your name child?"

Naruto returned the womans smile as did Hiruzen who was deciding to stay out of this knowing Naruto thought that what he was already doing was far to much as it was also returned the smile and said "I shall leave him in your care Chie, I'll be helping your husband out so he doesn't hurt himself..."

his words were followed by some unheard grumbling from the back of the shop somewhere. Naruto giggled a little as did Chie as Hiruzen walked off. turning to Naruto she rose a delicate brow "Well are you going to introduce yourself?"

Naruto remembering her question nodded "Yes sorry Chie-san, I'm Naruto Uzumaki it is a pleasure to meet you" he finished with a small bow which bought a elegant smile to Chie's face _'hehe just like a little Minato with Kushina like features'_ when he was standing upright again Chie motioned for him to sit down in front of her, when he was comfortably sat Chie started speaking again "So I assume you would like to know about the different ninja arts then?"

Naruto nodded his head "if you would be so kind Chie-san, I would very much like to know."

Chie nodded her head "Hmmm tell me Naruto-kun do you know what chakra is?"

Naruto nodded "Yes Chakra is created when two other forms of energy, known collectively as one's "stamina", are moulded together. Physical energy is collected from each and every one of the body's cells and can be increased through training, stimulants, and exercise. Spiritual energy is derived from the mind's consciousness and can be increased through studying, meditation, and experience. These two energies becoming more powerful will in turn make the created chakra more powerful. Therefore, practising a technique repeatedly will build up experience, increasing one's spiritual energy, and thus allowing more chakra to be created. As a result, the ninja is able to do that same technique with more power. This same cycle applies for physical energy, except the ninja needs to increase their endurance instead.  
At any given time, a ninja will have a "maximum" amount of chakra that they can form and use before it runs out and they need to rest to replenish it. With practice this maximum can be increased, but to a certain extent they are limited to the quantity and strength of chakra that their genetics grants them.  
futhermore each person's chakra is different and as such gives off a unique chakra signature. also because training to increase your chakra amount is difficult it is wise to complete chakra control exercises as well so as not to waste chakra doing a technique furthermore not having enough control can make a jutsu back fire on the user some exercises include but not restricted to are leaf balence, stone floating, tree walking and water walking. is that correct Chie-san?"

Chie who sat silently through the whole explaination looked at Naruto and then over his head at Hiruzen and Kenja who were looking at naruto in shock and a whole new light. HIruzen not being the professor for nothing narrowed his eyes _'that was nearly word for word Tobirama-sensei's description on chakra back when I was a Genin...unless Naruto found that one scroll that chunin lost around two years ago, well I do have a spare copy so it is no problem but to think he remembered it nearly word for word.'_

Chie snapping herself out smiled and clapped her hands together "Very good Naruto-kun I couldn't have said it better myself, but where did you get such an indepth description on chakra?"

Naruto frowned "hmm well about a month after Father Hitoshi at the orphanage taught me and some of the other kids how to unlock our chakra and show us basic exercises I found a scroll near the bottom of the Hokage monument that was on Chakra so I thought I would read it and at the bottom it was signed off as 2ndT.S, not knowing where it came from I kept and carried it round with me in hopes that I might find out where the scroll came from."

Hiruzen smiled at that "It is no matter Naruto-kun you can keep the scroll we have a duplicate of it anyways as for the signature that was my sensei The second lord Hokage Tobirama Senju."

Naruto hearing the mans name had his eyes widen and nodded before turning to Chie, the two men then recieved a look telling them to continue with what they were doing and they left. Chie then returned to looking at Naruto and smiled "Now Naruto-kun do you know anything else?"

Naruto shook his head "No other than what Lord Hokage said about genjutsus being Illusions thats it, can you tell me about them and the other Ninja arts please."

Chie smiled and nodded "Right we'll start with genjutsu shall we well Genjutsu, A genjutsu is created when a ninja controls the chakra flow of a target's cerebral nervous system, thereby affecting their five senses. This is frequently used to create false images and/or trick the body into believing its has experienced physical pain. Genjutsu can also be used to manipulate others - similar to brainwashing - by feeding the victim illusive suggestions. Most genjutsu is performed visually, requiring the target make eye contact with the caster. Audible genjutsu is deemed the most dangerous because the user can trap victims from long distances.  
Unfortunately Despite its usefulness, genjutsu is rarely employed, most shinobi preferring the real, tangible effects of ninjutsu and taijutsu over the imagined effects of genjutsu. The difficulty of performing genjutsu in the first place presents an additional barrier to its use: genjutsu require precise chakra control in order to manipulate the target's senses and advanced intelligence to make the illusion convincing.  
Those under the influence of genjutsu will either appear to be unconscious or continue to move around under the pretence of the genjutsu. The latter is very effective in battle as a genjutsu user can make themselves appear to be somewhere else and attack the victim from behind or change the environment to make the victim see a flat plain where there is a steep cliff.  
Now to undo a genjutsu if you are the victim is rather easy the trick is figuring out if you have been caught in a genjutsu in the first place, now there are several ways to break a genjutsu being A victim's chakra flow, if disrupted enough, can break the caster's influence. This "genjutsu dissipation" (Genjutsu Kai) can be done by the victim themselves, or an ally can do the same for the victim, Pain that is not caused by the genjutsu can bring victims back to their senses. If a caster's vision is obstructed, such as by the Hiding in Mist Technique, that at least prevents the use of ocular genjutsu.  
Did you understand that Naruto sweetie?"

Naruto nodded "Yep you can basically manipulate people into thinking what you want them to think, but people don't use the art A) because they don't have the patients nor the time to gain perfect control over their chakra and B) they underestimate it because they think because it is not physical it doesn't do anything."

Chie just sat their and nodded that he managed to summerise her little genjutsu lecture so quickly _'well he is their son so I shouldn't really be surprised at all'_

Chie nodded "Very good Naruto-kun now Ninjutsu hmm let me see Ninjutsu is a term used when referring to almost any technique which allows the user to do something that they otherwise would be incapable of doing, They vary greatly in purpose, with the simpler ninjutsu serving such tasks as transforming the user or allowing them to evade attacks. These techniques are often second-nature for experienced shinobi, who can use them at will. More complex ninjutsu manipulate one's surroundings or utilise the elements, respectively serving such tasks as healing others or manipulating nature transformations.  
Ninjutsu, most of the time, relies on chakra and hand seals to be effective. The hands are put in sequential positions that moulds and manipulates chakra in the necessary manner to perform a technique. This is not always needed, however, and some techniques become second nature to experienced ninja, after which they can perform them at will. the hand signs are dragon, rat, dog, tiger, bird, horse, ox, ram, boar, monkey, rabbit and snake.  
Additionally, there are five different elements them being wind, water, fire, earth, or lightning and in some people or clans a mixture of two creating an advanced nature form known as a Kekkei Genkai if they are born with it or if they trained to create this advanced element a Kekkei Tota. understand Naruto?"

Naruto nodded his head "Yes I do, so by using the 12 signs I can manipulate my chakra into an element which I would assume I am linked to or not and then once the hand signs are completed the Jutsu should take affect but that is also assuming my control over my chakra is high enough as well as my reserves furthermore it is possible to combine more than one nature but would be extremely hard to do."

Chie nodded "Good now Taijutsu well that's hand to hand combat and is is a basic form of techniques and refers to any techniques involving the martial arts or the optimisation of natural human abilities. Taijutsu is executed by directly accessing the user's physical and mental energies, relying on the stamina and strength gained through training. It typically does not require chakra, though chakra may be used to enhance its techniques. Taijutsu generally requires no hand seals to perform, occasionally making use of certain stances or poses, and are far quicker to use than ninjutsu or genjutsu."

Naruto not needing the prompt this time "basically you come up with your own unique hand to hand fighting style and rely on you own physical prowess to do the talking."

Chie once again nodded and continued "Fūinjutsu, or Sealing Techniques are a type of jutsu that seal objects, living beings, chakra, along with a wide variety of other things within another object. Fūinjutsu can also be used to restrict movement or unseal objects either from within something or someone."

Naruto looked at Chie with something akin to fascination at her short but well thoughtout explaination "Whoa you can actually do that, hmm I think I might want to learn that."

Chie smirked which she hid with the sleeve of her hand as she giggled remembering the exact same expression on Minato's face when Kushina explained what Fuinjutsu was to him said "Hmm kenjutsu pertains to techniques that entail the use of swords, whether the users be shinobi, or samurai. Kenjutsu can be used in combination with taijutsu, ninjutsu, fūinjutsu, chakra flow and even genjutsu in order to achieve more devastating techniques. It is regarded as a branch of bukijutsu.  
The entire military might of the lone samurai nation of the Land of Iron, are all practitioners of kenjutsu. Among the shinobi nations, the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist are particularly well known as kenjutsu practitioners as well."

Naruto nodded "Yeah Kenjutsu is good and all sounding but if it were a need to have a sword then most if not all ninja would have one and on top of all that you can't exactly walk into a town stealthily with sword can you, unless you sealed it away but you would have to unseal the sword if you needed it wasting seconds that could get you hurt or worse"

Chie who saw where his mind was going nodded "Yes quite right Naruto-kun" she then saw her Husband come back with the third Hokage with a box that no doubt held some clothes for Naruto to try as well as some shuriken and more senbon, ink, brushes and blank scrolls.

smiling she said "Ah I believe it is time for you to choose you clothing now Naruto-kun"

Naruto then turned and saw Hiruzen with a bag that had some books on some academy material and another hiruzen with a box filled with the shuriken, senbon, ink, brushes and blank scrolls. he then turned to Old man Kenja who was holding a couple of different outfits he could try on.

standing up he went over to take the clothing from Kenja who smiled at him and showed him to the changing room. and then came back to Chie and Hiruzen. "I don't know about you two but that boy is smart and I'm not talking the regular smart I'm talking like Minato and Shikaku Nara smart, the things that boy will do in the future."

Hiruzen nodded his head "Yes I agree he is so much like those two it isn't right...besides that I couldn't help but be surprised at his quick grasping of the ninja arts and understanding he had, I noticed at the mention of sound base jutsu and Fuinjutsu his eas pricked up hence why I picked out some Fuinjutsu supplies, extra senbon and bells, shuriken and a sneaky couple of sound based jutsu I may or may not have taken from the hokage vault while you were all busy... _not to mention a little something of his heritage and birthright added to help him with his Fuinjutsu._ "

Chie and Kenja just shook their heads at him and awaited Naruto's return wihch wasn't long. when Naruto returned he was wearing a dark blue tunic that reached his feet and had long sleeves that covered his hands and were extremely wide, not that it was visible but the sleeves had a steel weave in them for added protection same with the body of the tunic as well under the tunic were a pair of dark blue shinobi pants with tape around his ankles which were connected to a pair of white ninja sandals and around his waist was a white and red patterned sash. when he saw his pouch from the jeweled box he took it and strapped it to his leg and looked to see Hiruzen, Chie and Kenja were all smiling at him.

"My now I can picture a shinobi in training, also very handsome indeed" said Chie with a grandmotherly smile.

Kenja gave the boy a thumbs up "Well Naruto you know what this means now don't you"

Naruto not having any idea of what he was on about shook his head "No sorry Kenja-san I don't know what this means"

Kenja laughed "Honest I like that Naruto, well anyway your a ninja in training now and as your supplier our policy states that all first time purchases are half price along with a free repair or replacement if any gear is damaged, furthermore we expect you to be a loyal customer understood."

Naruto nodded "Hai Thank you for all your help I have both gained knowledge and the tools to put that knowledge into practice thank you."

Kenja just waved him off. Hiruzen seeing the two shop owners were finished smiled round his pipe and took a puff "Kenja, Chie this will be put on the Hokages tab,... *ahem*... Naruto I believe it is time to visit your new home isn't it"

Naruto hearing his new home mentioned bowed one last time to Kenja and Chie and watched as everything was sealed into a scroll so he could carry it, quickly waved goodbye to the old couple and chased after the Third as he headed for the door.

stepping outside Naruto held on tightly to his new scroll full of belongings and looked at the third who smiled and grabbed his shoulder before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

 **on top of the Hokage monument.**

appearing Naruto looked at the Hokage and saw him smiling as he looked over the village teaming with life during the mid morning hours. he then looked at Naruto who was also staring out over the village said "Beautiful isn't it"

Naruto nodded and followed and the Third Hokage turned and started walking to the cluster of trees known as the grove of Heroes. Naruto following him smiled as he felt truly at peace within the leafy expanses of the grove after five minutes of walking they appeared in the little clearing that was nestled between the mammoth roots of the First tree and her sisters.

unlike yesterday and the clearing only containing a log and ring of stones with some burnt wood in it right at the base of the First tree was a small wooden shrine like home, it was almost like a small monk temple that you would find dotted around the nations. looking at his new home Naruto forgot about the Third Hokage for a minute and ran over to the small home and onto the porch that had a wooden table and chairs and a shogi board on it. going to the two windows eitherside of the door he peered in and saw a kitchen and lounge that had basic furniture and appliances, smiling he turned and saw the third Hokage standing a couple of paces away with a key held out to him.

Naruto taking the key placed it in the lock and twisted and heard a satisfying click pushing the door open he looked around the two rooms he saw from the outside and went to investigate the other rooms which were a medium sized bedroom and a small bathroom that had a sink, toilet and shower.

the Third while he waited felt two Anbu appear as they did the rustling of plastic was heard by a poof and they were gone turning he saw a couple of bags full of food bending over he picked them up and placed them on the counter top in the kitchen just as Naruto reappeared.

Naruto seeing the food bowed to the Hokage "Lord Hokage thank you for everything you have done I...I know you said you would do this for any who came to you for help but you've already done enough..."

Hiruzen just waved him off "Nonsense Naruto-Kun it is totally fine anyway, each week in your bank account up until you graduate the academy you'll recieve enough money for food for the week, and on top of that I have had my Anbu talk with the Library and have set an account up for you so you can get books out okay as well as being able to enter the archives your passes for the two are in the top draw of your dresser in your room."

Naruto nodded and stayed bowed "T-thank you Lord Hokage Thank you."

the third smiled and nodded "Good now then I have to get back to work and you have to unpack your things...just channel some chakra into the seal and everything will appear, have a good day Naruto, train hard and starting next year your shinobi training." he said and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto seeing the Hokage was gone moved over to his groceries and started packing the perishable goods in the fridge freezer and the non perishables in the cupboards he had he also noted that along with the basic appliances he also inherited what looked to be old second hand plates from a second hand store judging from the small chips some of them had it was the same for the cups and bowls he also had a draw full of chop sticks as well.

after packing everything away Naruto ran out his house and bounded up the First tree and to where he left the jeweled box in the care of the woodpeckers and squrriels and judging by the fact they didn't look bothered but content the same with their emotions Naruto could only wonder if two stayed while the other two got some food for them to eat, "Thank you guys for looking after this I'll make sure to leave a healthy pile of nuts and bird seed on the front porch for you and your buddies" the wood peckers seemed to puff out their chests happily and took off deeper into the grove, while the squirrels ran a circle about him and ran down the tree to their little burrow which happened to be in a knot of wood at the base of the tree his home was built under.

Smiling Naruto grabbed the box and ran down the tree and back inside. getting back inside he picked up his scroll and went to the middle of the roomplacing the box on a worn but comfy sofa he picked up the small coffee table and moved it gently off to one side. going back to the box he opened it so the lid was rested against the back of the sofa looking over the contents he nodded and hummed appreciatively that it was all still there.

picking up the scroll he unrolled it on the ground and stared at the sealing matrix as if almost each line and symbol was telling him exactly what it did shaking it off Naruto placed his hand in the middle of the seal array and channeled his chakra causing a cloud of smoke, waving his hands to clear the smoke he saw the box of ninja equipment and academy stuff along with five sets of his knew outfit in different colours the tunics being a white one with a red inner, then a pure black version, a green version with yellow inner and a couple of different shaded blue ones, he also had different coloured pants to go with each tunic, red with white, black with black, camo with green and again a couple of different shades of blue for the others.

folding them he took them to his room which had a lamp, single bed, bedside unit and cupboard, stowing his clothing in the cupboard he made his way back to the living room. going to the box filled with ninja equipment he picked up the blank scrolls, brushes and ink and spied a small desk in the corner of the lounge that seemed to attached to the wall as if the wood had been manipulated into doing so, gently placing the three different ink wells in the back left hand corner he placed his six brushes just in front of them and stowed the scrolls along the wall leaving the selves free for when he got some books.

moving back to the box he saw another pouch filled with shuriken, taking it he strapped it to his other leg so he now had one on each, looking back in the box he saw more bells and senbon with half of them with bells attached and the other half without he also saw another pouch but had a large belt loop on the back getting the idea he grabbed the bundled senbon that looked to number in the thousands and placed the one without bells in it and unraviling his sash looped it through so it sat on his left hip, taking the other bell mounted senbon he placed them in the other pouch with bell mounted senbon, with the other bells that weren't attached he placed them in the jewelled box as spares.

moving on he grabbed the academy gear and saw each book titled _'Reading Years 7-12, Writing Years 7-12, mathematics years 7-12, science years 7-12, geography years 7-12, tactics and strategy years 10-12, diplomacy years 11-12, The Shinobi Rule book, Tips on how to strengthen body and mind, basics of chakra, the academy jutsu and their hand signs, basics of genjutsu, ninjutsu and taijutsu._ picking up each scroll as he read the title he saw a small blank black covered book, leaving it for the time being he placed the theory scrolls, reading, writing, maths, science and geography on one shelf. On another shelf he had the Tactics and strategy, diplomacy, shinobi rule book and the mind and body strengthening book on another shelf and on the third shelf were the jutsu and chakra scrolls.

going back to the box he picked up the final item the blank black covered book opening it to the front cover his eyes lit up when he read the title "FUINJUTSU FOR BEGINNERS TO MASTERS...by M.N.&.K.U." taking the book he put it on a shelf all by it's self.

nodding to himself he picked up the biginner flute scroll and started practicing for a couple of hours before having lunch and reading some of the scrolls for the academy and the fuinjutsu book.

 **A couple of months later**

standing in his white tunic variation on top of the Hokage monument on the 2nd hokage's head to be exact, Naruto having managed to learn the three flute songs in the scrolls closed his eyes and bought the flute to his lips and let the first huantingly sad notes echo across the silent sleeping village the song of rememberance.

 **(A.N.,Play sad flute song** **watch?v=tq6-QXHJyLk** **)**

all the shinobi and those who were up late in the Hokage tower all ceased what they were doing as soon as the long mournful notes reverberated around the night air filling even the most stoic of ninja with some type of emotion.

the third standing from his desk turned and looked out the window of his office and gazed toward the Hokage monument remembering hearing a song similar to this back when his father and the clan would gather and tell stories of battles long past, it made him remember all his mistakes, past friends that he watched die, young and up coming shinobi who used to be so full of life laying on the blood seeped and rain soaked battlefields of the 3rd war, his wife being buried along with his son and daughter thanks to the nine tails, seeing Minato and Kushina lying lifeless next to their new born child, Sarutobi in all his years of being a shinobi and not crying since the day his father and mother passed allowed a lone tear to roll down his cheek as he finally saw the silloheted figure atop his old sensei's head.

 **In another part of village**

Standing by the memorial stone Kakashi picked up the sad melodic tune easily enough and like the third remembered his father, Obito, Rin, Minato-sensei, Kushina-sama all lying dead at his feet and him only him out of his entire family and friends only he was left he always considered why he was alive and this song only bought up memories he so hard tried to repress but failed at doing so, his only reprieve was seeing his sensei's son living happily and peacefully like he hoped would happen. turning his gaze away from the stone that seemed to hold his entire world looked up at the hokage monument and raising his headband used his sharingan to capture the sillohetted figure on the seconds head and for a brief moment he thought he saw his sensei who made it a habit to gaze out over the village at night as if a protective spirit. looking back at the memorial stone Kakashi placed his hand on it and muttered "Father, Obito, Rin, Minato-sensei, Kushina please forgive me" and like many times before in his life the last being 6 years ago coming up for 7 in a month he to allowed himself to cry for his loved ones.

 **in the forest of death**

hearing the song being played a certain purple haired trench coat wearing kunoichi was leaning against the tree she was standing on and was balling her eyes out having all the painful memories she had repressed bought to the forefront of her mind and muttered "why did you leave me you took everything from me...I will never forgive you for what you have done" Anko not knowing what to do sat down on the tree and stayed there crying letting out all the emotions she had bottled up finally allowing her mask to slip, the mask of a cocky sadistic and confident kunoichi that covered up an emotionally scared and distraught young woman.

 **All over the village**

everywhere you went in the village people were remembering loved ones they lost, mistakes they made, promises broken and their wishes that never came true. the odd civilian that was up was crying at the haunting beauty of the music while for some strange reason the shinobi were made to remember.

 **(A.N. Stop song if you were playing it;)**

 **with Naruto**

coming to the end of the first scroll song that even had him crying slightly as he play got ready to move to the second song the song reconciliation and like the scroll suggested he should slip seemlessly from one song to another, doing so he picked up the tempo slightly and the notes became shorter and all those effected were then calmed down and became intent on listening to the soothing and calming music that was being played for them.

By now most of the ninja who were in the village were listening to the tune that was being played with most having their eyes closed where they lay in their beds with a content smile adorning their features, the song had gone from sad to neutral they didn't know what to feel.

Hiruzen got the same feeling he gets when ever their is a lull in his duties as Hokage and would rather take a stroll through the various forest of the leaf village, he almost felt like meditating and relaxing with his previous memories all but forgotten like a distant memory.

Kakashi who was still looking at the figure in the distance smiled slightly at the change of tune, dropped his headband and sighed contently and sat beside the stone "Minato-sensei, Kushina, I wonder if Naruto would accept me if I told him who I truly was" he then looked at the sky and swore he saw Minato and Kushina appear holding each other and Kushina smiling at him and Minato mouthing the words _'He's our son Kakashi'_

Kakashi not even bothering to question it smiled "Thank you sensei"

Anko who was sitting by the tree allowing herself to be completely immersed by the music and emotions she was feeling slowly stopped crying and climbed to the top of the tree and looked out toward the village and sat down looking out toward the sky.

Naruto coming to the end of the song of reconciliation and moved on to his final song the song of moving on changing seemlessly like before his tune rose again in tempo with short and snappy notes being played.

 **(A.N. Play** **watch?v=XKOVE6LuUbs** **Moonlight over lotus pond)**

again the change of tune caused everyone to feel like all their troubles had melted away.

the third not being one to look the gift horse in the mouth turned and announced over the PA system "EVERYONE IS TO GO HOME FOR THE EVENING" and just like he turned and looked out the window again at the mysterious figure on the monument and watch as his staff trudge out the building back home to their loved ones. and disappeared to the monument in a puff of smoke intending to find out the one who was responsible for the enchanting display of talent.

Kakashi and Anko to both decided to return to their apartments and to sleep for once.

Naruto who was unaware of anything around him was still silently crying as he played the songs with so much emotion behind each breath that when the third stood behind the boy he nearly cried not knowing one so young could harbour such strong emotions.

playing for another 10 minutes Naruto came to the end of his songs which he had been playing for a good part of half an hour bought his flute away from his lips and held it close to his chest before safely stowing it in his sash and wiping his face dry. that was when he heard someone clap behind him turning he saw the tear streaked face of his Hokage.

"That was beautiful Naruto, truly beautiful, I didn't know you played the flute?"

Naruto smiled to the old man and bowed "Your to kind Lord Hokage, you never asked and I have only been learning it for a couple of months now"

Hiruzen nodded "Well your welcome to play for me anytime you wish Naruto"

Naruto smiled "Thank you Lord Hokage...if you will excuse me I must go to bed now things to do and all that tomorrow...before I forget you wouldn't by any chance know where I could find books on advanced tatics and strategy, some more books on diplomacy and advanced science and poisons?"

Hiruzen widened his eyes at the fact he had already moved on to advance stuff for those particular subjects nodded "hmm well you could go to the library and Archives they will have the science and poisons and the tatics and strategy and diplomacy or go to one of the book stores they might have some things on science and poisons, but if you luck out on the strategy and diplomacy, stop by my office and I may have some of my old sensei's scrolls that he gave me, think of them as a gift and a investment into a future battle tactician for the village to rely on and another diplomat that I am in need of right now."

Naruto nodded "Hai thank you for the advice Hokage-sama, I will search out the library and book stores tomorrow."

The hokage smiled and watched as Naruto jumped into the tree tops and sped off at greater speeds than what he witnessed a couple of months ago come to think of it.

 **the next day waking up**

Naruto moved over to his jeweled box and opened it and saw the secret compartment was open even though he hadn't learn't the **Sosai-on** (offsetting sound) and the **chakura kyōka-on** (chakra enhancing music)

getting curious Naruto found when he touched the seal the entire top half of the jeweled box lifted up and floated to one side before resting on the floor next to it revealing 10 different scrolls picking up the first scroll he saw that it was labelled _'please read.'_

opening the scroll Naruto sat back on his bed and read _'Hello there young one My name is Kyōmeion Otsutsuki the youngest daughter of the sage of six paths and younger sister to Indra and Ashura...regardless of if you believe me I wish to congratulate you on completing the three songs of rememberance, reconciliation and moving on, I know what the passage says's but three didn't fit as good as five in the sentance when I made this all up._

 _Anyway now you know who I am, I am happy to say that you have been deemed worthy of becoming my legacy and apprentice as it were, within these scrolls contains my own personal Taijutsu the Harmonising palm dance that is still a work in progress and can be added to, All my sound based ninjutsu and genjutsu, and a wind jutsu that my father himself taught me and now I am giving them to you._

 _what I need to tell you if you is the secret to world peace now My father being the man he is will choose a successor on how he would go about bringing about world peace and because I know my father and brothers I know Indra will tell him power undisputed power is the only way to lead the world into peace and my other brother Ashura will preach to father that love is the only way to bring about world peace, and knowing my father he knows this and has made his mind up and will choose Ashura as his heir._

 _And knowing how hot blooded and jealous Indra can get when Ashura is involved he will most likely challenge Ashura for the right to carry on fathers will. Now I know by the time a person reads this I and my family will be long dead but I have figured out in my 25 years of living that only with wisdom and understanding of each other will the world ever come to be at peace I will concede with my brothers somewhat that both some degree of power and love is needed as well but understanding and wisdom are the keys to this._

 _Since I have now named you whom ever is reading this my Heir and bequethed everything I have to you, I give you one mission achieve what my father couldn't what my brothers failed to understand and achieve bring peace to the shinobi world. and if you fail in this endevour it is okay as it just means that the world wasn't ready but pass this flute, these jutsu on to a deserving apprentice when you think they are ready and bequethe upon them the same mission of peace._

 _Regards Kyōmeion Otsutsuki_

 _P.S. live a happy life my heir and don't have any regrets when it is your time to pass on to the next world, I and your loved ones shall be waiting for you.'_

putting the scroll down he looked at the flute in his grasp "I will honor your beliefs sensei and I will make you proud that is a promise of a life time." he said as he gently rolled the scroll up and placed the other scrolls on his jutsu shelf.

walking out the door after a quick bowl of whole grain cereal Naruto placed some bird seed and nuts on two separate saucers and dashed off into the trees toward the village library and Archives.

walking up the Archive steps Naruto was stopped by a jonin who seemed to sneer at Naruto and grind out "Do you have a pass to enter into this building runt?"

Naruto nodded and showed him a pass that had his name on DOB, and Hokage stamp and signature on. looking at the pass the man turned and swiped it through key pad on the wall and begrudginly stepped out the way as the door opened, turning back to Naruto the Jonin handed the card back and warned "Don't cause any trouble in there understand runt"

Naruto smiled gently at the man even though he was being extremely rude tilted his head "Yes of course I will be on my best behaviour shinobi-san" and with that Naruto stepped through the door way and felt it close behind him.

looking around he saw rows upon rows of shelves stacked to the high ceilings with scrolls. looking around slightly in wonder never seeing so much knowledge gathered in one place before he didn't notice in his wonder as a middle aged woman appeared behind him spoke startling him a little "well then little one how can I help you today...hmm"

Naruto who was startled clutched his chest slightly and calmed his breathing turned with his ever present caring look said "Yes Misu (miss) I am looking for some of Lord 2nd's books on diplomacy and strategy and tactics, also if you knew if there were any scrolls on poisons and science."

the women hearing his question allowed her smile to widen "My aren't you eager to learn but have you not tried the academy books?"

Naruto smiled and nodded "well yes you see not having much to do and a lot of free time I have already worked my way through all the Academy theory exercises and wish to expand on the topics of battlefield tatics and strategy, village politics and international diplomacy, I also want to expand into science and poisons as well."

Now the woman hearing that became exceedingly intrigued "Hmm well aren't you just a smart cookie, well then I know where we can find you scrolls on tatic and strategy as well as Diplomacy and politics, but I am afraid I am new here and haven't figured out where everything is at the moments, so feel free to browse around the archives for the science and poisons scrolls, I would also suggest looking at herbology to"

Naruto hearing that nodded "Thank you, Ma'am like I said I have a lot of free time on my hands so it is no trouble."

the woman nodded and pointed him in a possible likely place to start while she headed off deeper into the archives to find the other stuff.

Naruto walking down one of the isle labelled S-P came to a book picking up the book and saw it was more of a note book opening the cover he saw the title _'The Art of Poisons, Antidotes and herbs by Hashirama Senju'_

flipping through the book it gave detailed drawings of the plants he used and how to care for them and to top it off how to create certain poisons as well. smiling he placed it the basket he grabbed from the end of the isle.

 **1 hour later**

Looking at the table Naruto saw 6 different scrolls on diplomacy and politics

1\. List of Hidden Leaf Laws and Constitutions from the First Hokage to the Fourth.  
2\. Preconceptions and Misconceptions of International Affairs. written by the Third Hokage  
3\. Back room Politics and Tricks... second Hokage  
4\. Mutual Understanding Between Villages... Jiraiya of the densetsu no sannin  
5\. Suna, Iwa, Kumo, Kiri & Konoha customs and laws... Minato Namikaze  
6\. Arts of Power and Cunning... Sakumo Hatake

3 different scrolls on tatics and strategy

1\. Battlefield tatics and strategy for aspiring Shinobi... Madara Uchiha  
2\. Shogi for Novices and Experts  
3\. Commanding an Army and the Arts of Warfare... Tobirama Senju

and the scrolls Naruto picked up.

1\. The Art of Poisons, Antidotes and herbs by Hashirama Senju  
2\. The Human Anatomy by Tsunade Senju  
3\. Applied Chemistry  
4\. Applied Physics  
5\. Poisons & Neurotoxins and a list of deadly poisons by Orochimaru

Looking at all the scrolls Naruto looked at the nice Archivist lady who smiled back "Well this is essentially a library it just is a lot more secure and not many people know that they can issue things out here...Also like the Library near the Academy we allow fifteen items to be taken at any one time and from what I see you only have 14 so if you would like I can issue these out to you now.

Naruto hearing that nodded eagerly and pulled out his sealing scroll and sealed each scroll away as the Archivist lady wrote down the title of each scroll, when they were all sealed away she looked at Naruto "Oh I almost forgot could you please sign your name on the dotted line here and here just so if things get stolen or go missing we know who is responsible and can get in contact if need be."

Naruto nodded and signed his name before waving and running out the building as he opened the door he saw the same jonin as before and bowed slightly surprising the man and bid him a good day before running up the side of the Hokage monument.

getting back to his little home Naruto unsealed the scrolls and stowed them away on his shelves before going to the jewelled box and opening and taking the scrolls for **offsetting sound** (Sosai-on), **chakra enhancing music** (chakura kyōka-on) and **sub sonic whistle** (Sabusonikku fue).

walking back into his living room Naruto opened the scrolls and read the **Sosai-on**

 _'hello my Apprentice you have taken the firsts steps in learning my Jutsu, Now the_ _ **Sosai-on**_ _is a supplementary Genjutsu that by playing a melody infused with your Chakra will release your allies from most if not all genjutsu, to do the music for the jutsu play the following notes A~ B A G E~ G A D~ C D C A~ B G A~ B A G E~ G A D~ C D C A~_ (A.N. JUST IMAGINE THESE ARE THE RIGHT NOTES PLAYED FOR THE SONG, think of what menma plays.)

Reading the scroll once more to make sure he understood the notes he had to use he removed the flute from his sash and placed it to his lips whilst channeling his chakra into the flute via his hands and lips. Playing through the song a couple of times to make sure he understood the song he noted that the black seals when chakra was channeled into the flute seemed to change to red colour.

moving onto the next scroll he openned it and read _'AH I see you have moved onto the next jutsu, at this moment the jutsu are really simple to learn and the reason is well I kind of was Lazy and didn't want to have to put to much effort in so I came up with a bunch of songs that when infused with chakra give you different effects._

 _This is the first Jutsu you will learn that effects someone again like the_ _ **Sosai-on,**_ _this jutsu is just as easy and is called_ _ **chakura kyōka-on**_ (when played think the sadness and sorrow song) _now this jutsu is a supplementary Ninjutsu that temporarily increases and boosts your allies chakra output and strength. now the notes are ..._ (if you know them well done)

Looking over the notes Naruto started playing the song and repeated it a couple of times just to make sure, Naruto then looked at the other scrolls and frowned "hmm Good thing I have a good memory or I might struggle learning Kyomeion sensei's jutsu...but these jutsu seem to be very basic but I can see how helpful they would be in a fight being able to provide long range support...eh let's see what the other scroll says." he said.

picking up the other scroll from beside him he opened it _'_ _ **Sabusonikku fue**_ _is a rather handy ninjutsu that if used correctly can damage the inner ear of your opponent causing temporary sensorineural hearing loss, dizziness, bleeding from ears and loss of balence._

 _to use the jutsu you need to mold your chakra in your throat and vocal cords before whistling like normal and depending on how little of how much chakra you use will decide how the jutsu reacts using a little chakra merely amplifies the sound emitted great I might add for getting peoples attention...but I digress the more chakra you add the higher the pitch will get until you reach the upper echlons of sub sonic levels of sound nearly breaking the sound barrier. word of warning my apprentice don't perform jutsu inside unless you want shattered windows, the range of the jutsu is 20 meters maximum and only effects those who are in front of you so make sure your allies are not in the way. there aren't any hand signs unless you use the ram seal to help mold and direct your chakra then hold that. When your ready practice it out on a training dummy...oh that reminds me look for a dark green scroll in the box.'_

smiling to himself the seven year old couldn't help but think it was kind of funny how reading the scrolls were like she was standing in front of him explaining them to him putting down the scroll with the others Naruto moved to the box and found the green one, going outside like the other scrll said he opened the green one and saw a sealing matrix on it, shrugging since nothing bad could happen he placed his hand on the seal and pushed his chakra into the seal and waited for the puff of smoke.

when the smoke cleared it revealled for dummies that looked human walking over to one of them he saw a note attached to one pinned to its chest and read allowed _'Ah good you got the training dummies out unlike normal dummies as you can see they look life like except for the fact they are covered and filled with pig skin and organs so that when you practice your jutsu you get a feel for how a live human will react to the jutsu it also cures you of a weak stomach can't have you freezing up when it counts think of it as character building and don't worry there are seals placed on them keeping them fresh so they don't rot and seals that use sunlight to regenerate them...have fun.'_

Naruto looked a little put out at his senseis idea of character building picked up the fresh looking dummy and moved them so they were in a square around him the epicenter 20m away.

slightly bending his legs and closing his eyes he held the ram sign in line with his nose and started concentrating and started to mold his chakra into his throat and vocal cords after a minute of molding he snapped his eyes open and whistled to his surprise the next thing he knew there was blood leaking out the dummies ears, eyes and nose which made him frown considering the scroll only said blood came from the ears.

getting in the same stance as before Naruto molded less chakra and sent another whistle at one of the other dummies and frowned at not seeing a visible reaction. narrowing his eyes he tried a little more and fired his whistle off at the target and smiled at seeing the effect his sensei told him about. turning to his first attempt wondered why it was bleeding from more than it's sighed _'might be easier if Kyomeion sensei were actually alive to give her opinion...maybe I just made her technique more powerful'_

looking up at the sun Naruto judged he had done enough jutsu training for one day being able to learn a couple of easy songs that will benefit his allies and whistling attack. going inside he picked up one of the archive scrolls. deciding not to and considering he felt that he should he wrote himself a little training program that he would follow up until he joined the academy in a month and half.

morning:  
1\. wake up  
2\. eat breakfast  
3\. train chakra control 8:00am-11:00am  
4\. read scrolls 11:00am-12:00am  
5\. lunch 12:00-12:30  
6\. Taijutsu practicing the **Yashi no dansu o hāmo** (Harmonising palm dance)12:30-2:00pm  
7\. Ninjutsu/Genjutsu 2:00pm-4:00pm  
8\. Fuinjutsu 4:00-5:00  
9\. dinner  
10\. Free time  
11\. bed at 8:00pm

 **1 and a 1/2 months later**

Wearing his Green and yellow version of his tunic Naruto is standing outside the Academy looking at the board with the class lists. Looking about he saw he was the only one who was present at the time started searching for his name running his finger down the list until he found his name he smiled when he did and muttered "room 103 huh...looks like a Ino Yamanaka and a Sasuke Uchiha are in the same class as me.

looking around again he saw a couple of people turning up Naruto with his scroll full of stuff he would need to have with him in the academy walked into the academy with all the grace of a cat or a dancer the reason for his now graceful walk was because as a training exercise for his Taijutsu made him have to walk around for hours with book or two on his head he also had to walk along rice paper for 20m without ripping it which he still couldn't do anyway lets just say he may have some of the basic strikes and movements of the Harmonising palm dance, but they lacked grace and power, and according to what Kyomeion wrote he had to be gracefull in doing his attacks before adding power and finesse to his strikes hence getting his posture sorted and trying in vain to walk along rice paper, he hadn't quite figured out how to add power yet but he was thinking on it.

anyway while he was walking he looked around at his surrounds as he did and found his class room. sliding the door open Naruto saw no one was present and moved to the spot in the front row by the window

10 minutes later after sitting down Naruto unsealled the black sealing book he got and started reading it. after another 5 minutes of reading he noticed his new class mates started to stream in, it was then a similar coloured blonde sat next to him wearing a long sleeved orange shirt with a black stripe down her sleeves and red leggings with tape round her ankles and blue coloured sandals. Smiling at the girl who smiled in return she held out her hand "Hi I'm Ino Yamanaka are you from the Yamanaka clan as well cause I find it wierd I don't know you."

Naruto hearing the question and her last name and remembering reading about the clans in one of his scrolls which also gave a typical description of them smiled and laughed gently garnering a pout and puffed out cheeks from the girl said "That's easy I'm not a Yamanaka, Ino, I'm Naruto Uzumaki of the Uzumaki clan that originated in the land of whirlpool off the coast of fire country." That's right he knew he had a clan and that it was all but wiped out during the second war causing it's survivors to be spread to the far reaches of the elemental countries.

Ino hearing he wasn't a Yamanaka made a O face but looked at him confused "Wait, if your clan is from a different country why are you here in Konoha?" she said picking up on what he said with a smirk at calling him out but her smirk slowly faded when Naruto's gently smile faded slightly, eyes growing a little sad and tilted his head slightly.

"ah well I guess I'm one of the last members now since the village they came from was wiped out during the war and any who remained went into hiding around the different nations, and I guess my family made it here before dying on the day of my birth...I only know this thanks to some history scrolls I found in the village archive and some other scrolls on the Hidden Leaf Villages history so I don't know much unfortunately" said Naruto explaining nicely to Ino who didn't know.

Ino being the caring girl she was hugged Naruto surprising him and startling him slightly at her actions smiled at what she said "I'm sorry Naruto-san for bringing it up, but if you ever need a friend I'll be yours" when she finished she pulled away

Naruto feeling her pull away gave her his patented gentle smile and spoke in his usual soft yet when he want's flirtatious, bubbly, mature, teasing voice "Thank you Ino I would very much like to be your friend."

Ino returned her smile and looked round only to see her other friends Shikamaru, Choji sitting behind her and Sakura on her otherside looking at her with Shikamaru sighing and drawling out lazily "Greaaaat another most likely troublesome blonde to add to our little group of friends...I'm Shikamaru by the way."

Ino hearing the troublesome comment and gave the lazy boy a glare, Choji following Shikamaru's que nodded while he munched on a chip and offered one to Naruto "muph...I'm Choji...mumph...any friend...mumph...of Ino's is a friend of mine...mumph...here have a chip"

Naruto smiled and bowed a little to the two and accepted a chip from Choji "A pleasure, I'm sure you heard but I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

the two just nodded and went back to sleeping and eating.

the pink haired girl on the otherside of Ino looked round Ino who was in the process of giving Shikamaru a earful for his previous comment and implying she was troublesome said "Hi Naruto, I'm Sakura...I hope we can be friends too" she said and held out her hand.

Naruto taking her outstretched hand shook it "I hope we can be friends as well Sakura."

Just then two chunin walked in to the room and the one with a scar across his nose said "Hello class I'm Iruka Umino and this is my assistant Mizuki we are going to be your sensei for the next 5 years..."

 **That evening**

walking through the village with a couple of bags of groceries Naruto was minding his own business and noticed not many people were out and about even though it was only six in the evening, then he heard...

Ino walking with her father Inoichi on their way home from the flower shop were talking about Ino's first day at the academy "Hey daddy thats not the best part!"

Inoichi smiling at his daughters enthusiasum patted her on the head "Okay honey what was the best part?"

"Well when I first entered class I thought I saw boy the same age as me who was from our clan but I found that wierd since I know all the children in the Yamanaka clan...and you know what he wasn't"

Inoichi having no clue where this was going raised his brow "and who is this boy who looks like a Yamanaka?"

Ino smiled at the question "My new friend Naruto Uzumaki of the land of whirlpools Uzumaki clan he was really nice and sweet and...and he's also got no family, that's right I was going to ask Naruto where he lived but he left before I got the chance...Hey daddy do you kno...Hey their he is...HEY NARUTO OVER HERE!" yelled Ino

Inoichi hearing the name and the clan associated with the name nearly fainted and had a anurisum at the same time _'Lord Danzo told the Clan heads that Kushina and Minato's child died and that the nine tails was sealed in someone else and given the name Uzumaki in honour of Kushina. But then they never showed proof of the body hmm I wonder?"_ as he finished his thoughts he heard Ino point and shout.

Naruto hearing his new friend Ino shout turned and smiled gently causing Inoichi to smile internally _'no doubt about it he looks like Minato but with Kushina's hair and lithe build (_ A.N. I feel it prudent to say that Naruto does not look like a woman but rather he is more like Haku and looks rather effiminate but holds enough masculinity not to be confused with a girl a bit like deidara...unless your Sai _) but I should just to be doubly sure'_

Naruto seeing them started walking toward them meeting them halfway and bowed to Ino father "Yamanaka-san a pleasure to make you acquanitance."

Inoichi inwardly smiled _'just like Minato..._ a pleasure Uzumaki-san...I hear from Ino that you and her are now friends?"

Naruto nodded "Yes, but I must confess Ino is my first friend so I am rather happy to say the least"

Inoichi nodded and smiled and was cut off by Ino "Hey Naruto-kun do you want to join us at the Akimichi's for dinner, Shikamaru and his family will be there as well and we could all get to know each other better."

Naruto for a mintue looked uncertain "Ah I wouldn't want to impose and I have all these groceries."

Inoichi waved him off since he thought it would be perfect to impliement his little plan waved Naruto off Knowing his wife would be fine with it "You wouldn't be imposing since the Akimichi's always make to much food anyway and you could store you groceries at our home or you could quickly run to where ever you live and drop them off."

Naruto gained a sheepish smile "Okay in that case I would love to join you as for the groceries if wouldn't be to much trouble could I store them at your house since it would take to long to get to my home on the otherside of the village."

Inoichi nodded "No problem at all"

Ino nodded and grabbed one of Naruto's bags of shopping and used her other hand to drag Naruto along with her. Inoichi shaking his head followed on behind until they reached their home.

5 minutes later Ino was dragging Naruto through the front door of her family home with Inoichi hot on their heels. Ino then called out "Hey Mummy we're home and I bought a friend over who is going to join us at Choji's!"

Inoichi deciding to intercept his wife before she spoke before thinking met her at the top of the stairs with a happy but serious face making Miwa raise a delicate eyebrow at him "Well dear what has you so happy."

Inoichi looked at his wife leaned forward and whispered "Ino has an interesting new friend in the form of a flash and habenero...Danzo lied to us without the Hokages knowledge their child...legacy...son lives and is downstairs with Ino...he doesn't know of his parents yet but I will speak with Chouza and Shikaku tonight and we'll speak with Lord Hokage just don't go saying anything...yet."

Miwa hearing that her friends son was alive and obviously well smiled and kissed her husband "well that is some good news but you realise Yoshino and Mika will figure it out straight away as will Chouza and Shikaku...right let me go see what Naruto looks like how he has been able to keep himself hidden from everyone is a surprise I want to get a good look at Ino's..."

"Miwa not so loud they might hear you!" said Inoichi.

Miwa just waved him off "ma, ma Inoichi-kun it will be fine." with that she walked downstairs and into the kitchen to see Ino talking animatedly while Naruto sat their with his ever present smile and added some things here and there.

Miwa seeing Naruto had a mind blank for a second _'Ara, Ara he looks like a male Kushina but with blonde hair and blue eyes...but they look so cute together I so hope they become childhood sweet hearts just like Minato and Kushina."_ breaking out of her inner happy squealing cheer she said "Ino dear would you like to introduce me to your friend?"

Ino hearing her mother smiled "Sure mum this is Naruto, Naruto this is my Mother."

Naruto having manners drilled into him by Father Hitoshi at the orphanage stood from his seat and bowed elegantly and gracefully surprising the Yamanaka matriarch said "It is a pleasure to meet you Mrs Yamanaka-san I thank you for allowing me into your home."

Miwa not expecting him to be so well mannered smiled at him "No it is fine your welcome here anytime and it is a pleasure to meet you as well...Ah would you look at the time Inoichi hurry up we need to go now...come you two let's go Inoichi will catch up."

while they were walking round the corner to the Akimichi's home Miwa was looking discreetly at Naruto and noticed he was walking with so much grace it put most of the nobles she had seen to shame that and his posture was near flawless as well, she then also noticed his flute in his sash and said "Oh my Naruto-kun I didn't know you played the flute."

Naruto hearing that smiled and patted the flute gently "Ah yes well I've been playing about 3-4 months now and according to Lord Hokage he says I am very good at playing."

Ino hearing that stated loudly "You just have to play a song for everyone tonight after we've eaten."

Naruto smiled "Well I guess it would be a good idea I need to start playing in front of people sooner or later...okay I'll play a song."

 **At the Akimichi home**

Arriving at the Akimichi household Naruto looked around in awe not expecting to see so many similar looking people going about their evening duties...the thing that caught his attention the most was the large slightly dying tree near the main house, being able to feel what most things were feeling Naruto broke away from the Yamanaka family momentarily and went to stand in front of the tree with his actions garnering the interest of Chouza and his wife Kimi who came out to greet the Yamanaka's and their guest. He also got the attention of the Yamanaka family and some of the other Akimichi's walking by.

Naruto completely oblivious to everyone gently placed his hand on the tree trunk and closed his eyes. before holding a one handed ram seal which surprised the elder ninja greatly since that was a rare skill that not even the third Hokage utilise.

Chouza seeing the boy allowed his eyes to widen as did Kimi seeing the similarities straight away turned to Inoichi "is that..."

"Yes he is..." replied the blonde before Chouza could finish.

"but how we were told..." continued Chouza

"The hawk lied..." said Inoichi.

"And your sure..." continued Chouza

"It is him it is undeniable his chakra feels to similar to theirs being nearly a perfect mix of the two and he looks like a male version of her with his colours, but I plan on getting a DNA sample and having Lazy bones cross reference to Habenaro and goldilocks" finished Inoichi seeing Chouza nod in agreement.

"And the Hokage..?" he asked

"I plan on speaking with him tomorrow with you and cap'n lazy about this deciet and towards the clans knowing full well we would have looked after him...but something tells me he doesn't know the full truth other than what the Hawk told him."

"Ah I see..." started Chouza but was cut off by Kimi who placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We can discuss this privately with Shikaku and Yoshino later while the children play, besides I think he's about to do something" she said turning her attention back to Naruto.

After placing his hand on the tree and holding the one handed ram sign that Kyomeion's scrolls taught him felt himself seeing everything from the trees perspective over it's entire life.

he saw the Akamichi clan celebrating the 10th clan head, he saw various weddings taking place underneath the tree, young children playing in it's shade and so many other wonderful memories then everything went sour when Naruto saw a bandage clad man confronting another man of hefty build, and then when the hefty man left he watched in horror as the bandaged man stabbed him in the back before turning to the tree and pressing on a certain place only for a compartment to open revealing a ornate bo-staff.

opening his eyes Naruto whisper to the tree "Have faith friend that mans sins shall be bought to justice and your bo-staff returned." it was then the wind picked up and swirled some leaves of the tree about him surprising a few people and everyone swore they heard it whisper "Thank you child of the Maelstrom"

Naruto turned to Chouza and Kimi and bowed "ah sorry Lord and Lady Akamichi I do not wish to put a damper on tonights festivities and being this my first time in your home but I would ask a question of you."

Chouza not seeing anyworry or harm nodded "Ask anything and I'll answer Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled Kindly before his usual soft voice gained a tone of maturity surprising everyone "May I ask...when did the tree start looking sickly and start whithering?"

Chouza tapped his chin "Hmm about 10 years ago just after my fathers death why"

naruto nodded "And how long has this tree been standing in this very spot?"

Chouza thought back for a minute "During the reign of the first clan leader of the akamichi...Naruto-kun where are you going with this?"

Naruto nodded and took a deep breath "I'm sorry but this next question may bring up some painful memories... did your father die of a stab wound to the back between the shoulder blades and was his body found under this tree."

Some of the Akamichi as well as Chouza had their eyes widen at his declaration sputtered "YES...but how did you know it happened before you were even born"

Naruto closed his eyes and patted the tree allowing a tear to escape and roll down his cheek. "Ever since I can remember when I am in the forest of the village I have always found...peace and...serenity, but when I unlocked my chakra and was taught how to channel it by Father Hitoshi I found that through touch I can see the memories that the trees and animals hold, and in turn I can feel their pain but very watered down. When I saw your tree I knew it held a burden that it wished to be expressed and was showing it through choosing not to flower, I gain the trees memories it showed me your father being murdered and a Bo-staff being taken from the tree itself, I unfortunately didn't catch the mans name nor did I recognise him, Lord Yamanaka would you after the festivities are over access this particular memory as he himself witnessed me doing the act." he finished.

the Clan members didn't know how to feel. Chouza looked shocked and torn between putting the chance to see the man who killed his father behind bars and contiune the festivities or do it vice versa his decision came from his wife who always had a knack for being able to read people "I agree with Naruto-kun on this EVERYONE go about your usual business, Chouza dear I can tell he was telling the truth."

Chouza nodded "Yes I agree with my wife, please everyone come in make yourself comfortable the cooks have nearly finished cooking and Yoshino-chan is dying to catch up with Ino and yourself Miwa"

Ino the whole time who was rather good at sensing chakra and had been taught by her daddy how to tell if someone was lying stared wide eyed at Naruto and ran over to him and started interrogating him much everyones amusement.

Inoichi closed his eyes and followed Chouza and Kimi in with his wife who wasn't a sensor type shinobi asked "Inoichi was he telling the truth did his chakra flucuate or anything to denote he was lying?"

Inoichi shook his head "No he wasn't lying beside I could tell Ino was focusing on his chakra and she would have said something...but that will be an interesting ability in the feild being able to use the trees and animals as his own personal spies."

Naruto who entered the house with Ino hounding him about his ability took his shoes off and turned to face Ino and placed one of his fingers over her mouth quietening her "Ino like I said I don't know much about this ability other than what I said before, I'm actually kind of surprised that your parents and Chouji's parents believed me in the first place."

Ino then puffed her chest out proudly "Well me and daddy can sense chakra and can tell when people are lying to us and Kimi-chan has always been able to read people really good and besides if you were lying Daddy would have said something same with Kimi-chan." she said as they continued walking into the Akamichi living room where Shikamaru was playing shogi against his father with CHouji watching and Yoshino was talking to Miwa and Kimi while Inoichi and Chouza were sat on one of the couches.

seeing the game Naruto came and stood behind Shikamaru leaving Ino to talk to Chouji said "You know if you take his silver general with your lancer his trap is broken and you drive a wedge in his forces allowing you to overwhelm him."

Shikamaru seeing Naruto lean over and move the lance peice taking his general saw what he was talking about and smirked "Hm I was right you are going to be another troublesome blonde to our little group."

Shikaku who hadn't noticed Naruto enter the room until he spoke look between Naruto and the board and back before looking over at the wives and his teammates who were looking at Naruto like he was Kami himself and Chouza chuckled "Hoho he got Shikaku didn't he"

Shikaku shook his head "That maybe he surprised me with a bold move such as that but I could use my pawns to cover me and block Shikamaru's peices while devising a strategy to keep the battle going and turn in my favour"

Naruto looked at the board and saw Shikaku move a pawn peice to intercept one of the more powerful peices and said "granted this is a game but it was created to simulate battle senarios surely in a real battle you wouldn't be so callous in sacrificing so many live when it would be simpler to retreat and lick your wounds and be able to fight another day than continue needless bloodshed...Do you mind Shikamaru, I'm in need of another Shogi opponent other than Kenja-san and Lord Hokage when he isn't busy." he said.

Shikamaru simple moved out the way to see how this would end and saw Naruto move another lancer peice and remove the pawn his father had just moved. Naruto then smugly looked at Shikaku "See one of your blocking units has already been taken."

Shikaku hearing that and seeing Naruto remove his peice from the game closed his eyes _'he's right I should start a slow retreat back as a feint and then no that mighten not work since he probably anticipated that move heh troublesome brat I may not like it but in war sacrifices need to be made dammit take this you cheeky brat!'_ Shikaku thought mentally as he used a variation of the climbing silver and sent his second silver general to take Naruto's knight that was protecting his king.

Seeing this Naruto looked at Shikaku "wah, checkmate...I see you telling me about your retreat tatic was a feint in an attempt to open me up so you could send one of your general pieces and place me in a bind...how very effective."

Yoshino who was breifed by Miwa and Kimi on who Naruto was looked at him "are you sure your 7 like Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino cause you sound like an old man."

Naruto hearing the question looked up and smiled sheepishly and stood before bowing slightly to both Nara elders "Ah how rude I didn't introduce myself I'm Naruto Uzumaki of the Uzumaki clan...as to why I sound like an old man well it could be because I have read various scrolls written by the first and second Hokages as well as Madara Uchiha and the three sannin amoungst other authors as well."

Shikaku hearing that raised a brow at that, Yoshino, Kimi and Miwa looked at him like he was a dream child willing to learn, polite, well mannered and smart and Chouza and Inoichi just smiled at the scene also interested. "Hm those would be very old scrolls Naruto where'd you get them?"

Naruto looked around confused before saying "Ah the Hokage gave me a pass to the archive and library in the village."

"Hm interesting so which author taught you battle tatics and strategy? you troublesome blonde" asked Shikamaru who had let Naruto take over his game said interested hoping he could take a looksee and see if he could get some tips in beating his father.

Naruto nodded "well that would be a Tobirama Senju the 2nd Hokage and Madara Uchiha one of the founders of our village, if you guys want you could come with me to the archive I'm sure Fuji-chan would love having more visitors."

"Hm don't see why not have nothing better to do" said Shikamaru.

just then Kimi saw one of the Akimichi women who worked for the main house and learning to cook various dishes under Kimi "Well we can talk more later but I'm afraid we have to head for the dinner table now and we can continue your friendly interrogation of Naruto there."

hearing that everyone stood and made their way to the dinner table.

while at the dinner table Naruto was sat fortunately or unfortunatly between Yoshino and Miwa and opposite Ino and Shikaku with Chouji next to Yoshino and next to him at the head of the table was Kimi and opposite Chouji was Shikamaru and at the other end was Inoichi and Chouza.

while Naruto was enjoying some sushi and yakitori he was jostled from his concentration on a lovely bit of chicken "Ne Naruto-kun where do you live earlier you said the otherside of the village but that could be anywhere." asked Ino curious as to where her new friend lived.

Naruto placed his chopsticks down and smiled at the question "Ah well theres a bit of a stroy to where I live... you see up until about oooh four months maybe five I was at the orphanage under the care of father Hitoshi but due to buget cuts I unfortunatly was asked to leave normally Father Hitoshi would have found away to keep me around but the night I was asked to leave three new borns arrived who would need extra care meaning they would take up most of what little money the Orphanage had, So that night I went and slept in the woods behind the Hokage monument before speaking to the Hokage the next day since all orphans who leave the orphanage need to do so, so he can arrange living and a benefit fee until we can earn a living or graduate the ninja academy, but apparently I'm special and because the third new about my little gift with being to feel the animals emotions and the fact he found me when I was four sleeping at the base of the First tree he thought it would be a good idea to have a home built for me where I first met him. So I live in the grove of heroes."

the adults hearing he lived their were surprised to say the least, Shikamaru not knowing what the grove was spoke "Hey Naruto what exactly is the grove of heroes and the first tree?"

Naruto smiled "well the first tree was the exactly that the first tree planted in Konoha by the hands and chakra of both founders Hashirama Senju the First Lord Hokage and Madara Uchiha previous leader of the Uchiha clan and around the first tree there are three other trees known as the firsts sister and by the old generation known as the four ladies of the village and smaller trees were planted around them creating a grove other than being planted by the founders it is where every hokage has a private induction ceremony before the public one for the village, it is also the birth place of our villages will of fire and is also the place where it is rumour Lord First died before being buried, in reality the grove of heroes is the birth place of the village but sadly to many people have forgotten that fact and the 4 sisters aren't happy but I made a promise to them, to myself and to the future of this village that one day I will become Hokage and that I will make sure the people remember our roots, heritage and other sacrifices that were made so they could all live I will make sure the will of fire burns purer and brighter than even when the first was alive."

when he finished Shikamaru looked at him with something akin to respect _'hm troublesome blonde something tells me you'll achieve that promise but your going to need our help to achieve it...man I'm going to lose so much sleep over this...troublesome'_ , "Hey Naruto your going to need help and support if you want to become Hokage in the future right here right now I'm going to make my own dont ask me why but I have a gut feeling your going to need our help in achieving that goal so I got your back...what about you Ino? Chouji?"

Ino looked between her two friends and nodded "Hell yeah Naruto-kuns going to need all our help I gott'cha back"

Chouji stood as well and looked at Naruto "Man this is going to be one heck of a scary ride for us but I'm in your my new friend so we help each other out like that."

Naruto smiled and stood up and put his fist out "Thanks guys that means alot" when he finished Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino all met his fist with theirs.

Sitting down the adults all looked at them with pride before going back to eating but Shikaku had to ask "Well I know its a little early but I know shikamaru want's to learn the clan Jutsu like Chouji and Ino so what about you naruto?"

"Hm well I have my flute and some scrolls that I found on musical based ninjutsu, genjutsu and a half finished taijutsu, I have completed some of the jutsu that I have like my offsetting sound that will break my allies out of a genjutsu if they are caught, My chakra enhancing music which again targets my allies and boost, strengthens and increase my targets chakra allowing them to move faster and land more solid punches and kicks...So really at the moment I want to learn and look at creating more sound based jutsu and completing the taijutsu style by the end of the academy."

Shikaku looked impressed at the boy and saw everyone had finished and Ino piped up "Hey Naruto-kun you were going to play us a song after we ate."

Naruto nodded and Kimi stood "well we'll go back into the living room for that."

in the living room everyone was comfortable and said "well this is my own creation I hope you like it."

 **(PLAY Honshirabe, Shakuhachi)**

after the end of the song everyone clapped at it and Naruto bowed his head they then played around and spoke for an hour before everyone decided to leave Miwa taking Ino, Yoshino taking Shikamaru and Kimi hustling Chouji to bed.

leaving Naruto in the living room with Inoichi, Shikaku and Chouza. Inoichi then told Naruto hewas going to look at the memory he took from the tree.

nodding his inoichi did his jutsu by placing his hand on Naruto's head while he did Chouza to a couple of strands of hair and put them in a vial and shikaku placed it his his jacket pocket.

when it was done Inoichi released the jutsu and said "I know who killed your father...*Ahem* Naruto could you go wait by the tree for me to take you back to my house you can stay the night since it so late Naruto just nodded his head agreeing with him.

when he was gone "Danzo killed your father he also lied to the clan heads saying Naruto was dead and I'm dam sure when Shikaku gets that hair DNA crossed referenced Minato and Kushina it will be a match but I don't know about you but there is going to be hell to pay come next council meeting" finished Inoichi the two other men nodded agreeing.


End file.
